Mission Alive
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What if Boromir's spirit lived on after he died? What if Boromir's spirit wanted to live again, and needed a body to live in because his friends threw his body of a giant waterfall? Enjoy! RR please! And FINALLY! A brand new chapter is up! Chapter 8!
1. Living without life

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi. Okay, I had a new idea, but I'm not sure if it's any good. So you have to tell me. You go read this story now and tell me what you think in a review, okay? Thank you for your kind assistance. Enjoy the story and I hope to see you again."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Lord of the Rings, but I do own my own idea.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Boromir felt strange. Strange and free. What happened to him? What happened to the pain? He wondered. Tried to remember what happened. He was confused. Shot down by three arrows. Orc-arrows. Legolas would know how to recognize them. He remembered Aragorn.  
  
Wait a minute. . . Was he dead? For the first time in the past five minutes, he looked around. He was still in the forest. He looked at the ground and gasped. He saw. . . his own body. Aragorn was there, too. The man had Boromir's head in his hands, kissing his forehead.  
  
,,Rest in peace, son of Gondor."  
  
Okay, so he was dead. That was for sure. But KISSING him on the forehead??? That went just a little TOO far. Boromir decided to speak up.  
  
,,Hey Aragorn. . ."  
  
Aragorn didn't respond. He completely ignored him. Boromir looked around desperetly. Look, there were Legolas and Gimli. Legolas would hear or see him, he was sure. He tried to walk up to the Elf, but. . . soon noticed he was. . . hovering??? Okay, so he flew to the Elf, waving like a maniac in front of his face.  
  
,,Legolas, you got to hear me! PLEASE!!!"  
  
But all was in vain. Legolas only stared to Boromir's body, deeply shocked.  
  
Boromir got seriously desperate now. With all the power he had left in him, he tried to hit Legolas in the face with his fist. But it couldn't be. His fist went right through the Elf's face.  
  
This was getting really annoying. So he was a ghost. That was just great. A ghost. . . Who could have imagined that? He looked up in shock as he saw how his three companions were picking up his body. He followed them as they carried his body to the river. What were they going to do? Oh, now he saw. They were going to send his body off the waterfall in one of the small Elven-boats. Great. So now he completely lost his own body. Oh well, he didn't need it anymore. Although he was pretty mad at Aragorn, just for doing all that. Eww. . . That man had KISSED him on the forehead??? That was perfectly discusting. He really felt like hitting Aragorn now.  
  
Legolas was pulling one of the other Elven-boats to the water, saying that they had to hurry, Frodo and Sam would reach the eastern shore soon. When Boromir focused his sight on the eastern shore, he indeed saw two little persons stepping out of a boat. He no longer desired the Ring anymore, and Boromir felt no pressure to follow them. The next thing Aragorn said caught his attention. They were not going to follow Frodo and Sam? He listened concentrated as the conversation went on. Aragorn was still talking.  
  
,,We do not leave Merry and Pippin to a fate of torture, pain and death in the hand of the Orcs. We will follow them untill we catch up with them. We travel light. Are you with me? Let's hunt some Orc."  
  
And with that, Aragorn turned around, no longer caring if his friends would follow him. Legolas and Gimli exchanged looks for a second, then following their friend.  
  
Boromir did not follow. He was sure he would meet them again. Untill then, he waited. He waited, untill the change came, the change of living.  
Endreas was wandering outside the woods of Lothlorien. Again. And against the rules. His father had told him a thousand times now that he was doomed to death if he was going on like this. But still, he couldn't resist the call of the forest. He listened, hoping that his Elven-ears would track a wild deer, or something like that. He was in the mood to hunt.  
  
He gasped when he suddenly heard a voice inside his head.  
  
,,Finally."  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
~What do you think? I sure hope you like it. If you don't: Why have you been reading this chapter? Please leave a sweet, cool, long review, and I'll continue soon! Thank you! 


	2. Living once again

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Cool! I got a lot of very sweet reviews! And I'm gonna thank them now, since I always do that."  
  
To Anielith-chan: Hey, I've got a bite! It's Anielith-chan! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Laurie-the-Duck: I'm sure Legolas would recognize Orc-arrows! By the way, your 'random thought' was VERY funny! Can I use that in one of my fics?  
  
To Bridges over de Dwarswetering: Cool, you like it! I hope you like the chappie coming up!  
  
To Ari: Aww, that's cool. You like Boromir? Me too! I'll write more soon!  
  
To KoUsagi: Cool! You're really reviewing every single story of me, aren't you? Thank you! It's also cool that you like Boromir! Greetings to your sister who also likes Boromir!  
  
To Tursiops: Heey Tursiops! Thank you for reading and reviewing very much! I'm sorry I let Boromir almost hit Legolas, but oh well, he didn't actually hit him, did he? Bye bye!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Oh my gosh! That's so sweet of you! You actually wrote a long, sweet, cool review, just for letting me continue? THANK YOU!!! That's so cool! The Tengwar/Quenya words were cool! Don't worry, I don't think you're crazy at all! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings. I do own Endreas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Boromir looked at his body. He was a bit sorry for the poor Elven-boy, but he had no choice. Who knows when the next Elf/Men would pass. And besides, this body was perfect. Young and full of Elvish energy and of course immortal. Immortality. . . All his life he had wished for it, but had never thought he would get immortal by dying. Funny.  
  
Boromir tried his new found body by running through the forest, climbing in trees. He felt so light and free! After he felt that he had tested his body long enough, he sat down on a tree-trunk. Now he noticed he carried a knife, bow and a few arrows. That could be pretty useful.  
  
Boromir wondered what the young Elf had been doing at this side of the river. Maybe the boy was lost? Actually, he didn't really care. He slowly walked to the river and drank some water. How long has it been since the last time he was able to drink? He had no idea.  
  
Then he saw his own reflection. He had blond, long hair like most of the other Elves he had seen. A bit cliché. So Boromir grabbed his knife and cut off his hair. After that, he happily looked at the result. Short and spiky. He liked it!  
  
So he had done it. He was kind of alive again. It had been so easy! When he had seen the Elf, he had entered the boy's mind, and casted off his victim's spirit. Pretty easy!  
  
Now what was he going to do now? Travelling after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli? Or should he go after Frodo and Sam? The Ring. . . did he still want the Ring? He felt no desire towards it on this moment. So would he return to Lothlorien instead. Yes, that was a pretty good idea. Then he was able to get used to this body.  
  
He decided to follow the shore, untill he could see Lothlorien at the other side of the river. Then he would swim to the 'Elven-city' and everything would be okay.  
  
He started to carry out his plan, but halfway he stopped. Something was wrong about his plan. When I would arrive in Lothlorien, she would notice. . . Galadriel would see in her mirror, and she could read minds. He would be in pretty much trouble when the Elven-witch would see. The Elven-boy was definetly from Lothlorien. Wouldn't his parents miss him? That was mistake number two. When he would arrive in Lothlorien, not only Galadriel would see, but also the parents of this Elf would notice that something was wrong.  
  
Boromir ran back to the forest and sat down on the ground. He considered it would be the best if he hid from the Lothlorien-Elves. He didn't know what was going to happen with him if they found him. Think he had gone crazy? Perhaps. Oh well, he had learned to survive in the wilderness, so this wouldn't be a very big problem. Boromir didn't care. He was alive again. He could feel his heart-beat in his body. Though he couldn't go to Lothlorien, he was happy.  
  
Then he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Boromir smiled when he recognized the feeling. He was hungry! He better go and hunt then. He would have to practice a little with bow and arrows, but everything was going to be allright.  
  
~This isn't the end of the story! Boromir still wants revenge! (Aragorn kissed him on the forehead, remember?) Any ideas how I can do this? Tell me! I'll continue very soon! When you're leaving, please submit a review first! Thank you! 


	3. Captured by friends

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone-who-is-crazy-enough-to-read-this-story! How are you today! I'm fine, thank you. And you know why? It's because I had a lot of sweet REVIEWS!! Thank you!"  
  
To Artemis: Thank you for the nice review! I hope you keep reading the story!  
  
To Celebrindal: Your idea is VERY good! I think I'm gonna use your idea later in the story! Can I do that? Anyway, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Bye bye!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: I'm a bit slow in updating this story. Sorry. But that's because it's a very difficult story to write, and on this moment, I'm very busy with all of my other stories. Oh well, see ya and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own anything of Lord of the Rings. But I do own Endreas and Gambriel!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Haldir looked at the Elf that was standing in front of him.  
  
,,So you're saying that your son is missing. . . again?"  
  
The Elf nodded and Haldir sighed.  
  
,,And now you want us to go look for him, am I right or not?"  
  
,,I'm sorry. I just can't control him."  
  
,,Oh, allright, but you know I've got better things to do. So, let's just repeat this. How did he look like and where do you think your son is? Although I have heard this for a million times."  
  
,,Blond, long hair, somewhat shorter than mine. He has azure eyes and brown clothes. I presume he's in the forest at the other side of the river."  
  
Haldir nodded. ,,Gambriel, I hope you understand that this is the last time we are going to help you. The next time you will have to search for Endreas for yourself."  
  
Gambriel nodded. ,,I understand. Thank you very much."  
  
Haldir and some other Elven-guards left the forest of Lothlorien and crossed the river. The last time they had been looking for Endreas, they found him 9 hours walking from the riverside, in one of the trees. Haldir had a serious talk with the boy, but it didn't really help.  
  
When they reached the other side of the river, they soon found footsteps of Endreas. Other people then Elves couldn't have seen the footsteps, but they were there.  
  
Following the footsteps, they walked at least 5 hours. Haldir really got fed up with doing this. WHY did he agree with doing this? This boy kept causing trouble and got away with it, too.  
  
On that moment, Haldir's brother Rumil, who was with them too, cried out:  
  
,,There he is! At least, I think."  
  
All the Elves looked at the direction Rumil pointed to.  
  
What they saw could indeed be Endreas, but this Elven-boy had short hair.  
  
Haldir's other brother, Orophin, called Endreas.  
  
,,Endreas, is that you? Come here at once! We've been looking for you for 5 hours now!"  
  
Endreas looked up, seemed to think about coming to them, then ran.  
  
The next moment, all Elves were chasing the boy.  
  
* Now from Boromir's point of view. . .  
  
Boromir looked up when he heard an Elven-voice calling the name 'Endreas'. Was that his name?  
  
He saw a group of Elves, all looking at him. He recognized Haldir. Should he go?  
  
No. Boromir felt fast enough to run away. So he did.  
  
Wrong decision. WRONG!!! He felt it when he start running. All of the Elves where chasing him. He was just a boy, they were grown-ups. He was in TROUBLE.  
  
They didn't even give him time to gain his full speed. He had only done fifteen steps, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him from running. He shook of the hand and ran as fast as possible. The Elves did a few attempts to stop him, but none succeeded.  
  
* Back to Haldir's point of view. . .  
  
Haldir decided the others had tried friendly enough. He waited when he got close enough to Endreas, then dove to the boy's legs. To his surprise, Endreas fell immediatly. The only thing they had to do now, is bringing Endreas back to Lothlorien. That wouldn't be too hard, seeing they were with several grown-up Elves and Endreas was just a young Elf.  
  
~So Boromir has been taken back to Lothlorien! What will happen now? Will Galadriel discover Boromir's secret? You'll only find out when you keep reading! All review please!!! 


	4. Back in Lothlorien

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi people! Sorry for the HUGE waiting! You know. . . problems with computer. . . But here's the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, almost forgot, I've started a new story! It's called 'Freakin' Out', and it's about LOTR, but then. . . a bit different. Please check it out, okay? Thanks!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Hi! I love LONG reviews! I makes me feel so HAPPY!!! Thank you!  
  
To goaway: Yay! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!  
  
To chunkypeanutbutter: Tee-hee! You've got a funny name! Oh well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Celebrindal: The idea will be used later in the story! Just wait and see! Thanx!  
  
To Laurie-the-Duck: I'll use the earlier idea in my story 'Lord of Parody', okay? I'm scared of Galadriel, too. . . * cowars behind computer chair, just like Laurie-the-Duck *  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: It really IS hard to write. I don't know if I can keep up this rate, but we'll see. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
To Artemis: Yay! A fan! No, Boromir doesn't speak Elvish, but now that he is an Elf, he automaticly understands and speaks it. And I've read your story 'Elf in a Cage'! It's great! Well, bye bye!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: You're not talking too much at all! And sorry, this story isn't about Legolas, but about Boromir. I want to write about Legolas though. He's going to be in the end of this story, so don't worry! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own by own creations.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Fighting was no use anymore. Boromir had soon noticed that. He had tried, but as soon as he started struggling, the Elves had took his knife, bow and arrows. Great. Just great. What to do now? Boromir just hoped they wouldn't bring him to Galadriel. He didn't like to admit it, but he was somewhat scared of her. Could she read people's minds? He didn't really know.  
  
5 Hours passed as they walked back to Lothlorien. Boromir wondered what would happen to him if they discovered his secret. Lock him up? Kill him? Banish him? Or just do nothing?  
  
When they reached Lothlorien, another Elf approached them. Boromir didn't know him, but apparently, the Elf did. Immediatly when the new Elf reached him, he grabbed Boromir's shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
  
,,WHERE have you been?"  
  
Boromir didn't know what to say. He didn't even know this guy!  
  
,,Ehm. . . I was. . . at the other side of the river. . ." Boromir stammered.  
  
,,Just like I thought. And HOW many times have I told you not to go there?"  
  
Boromir yield his head. ,,I'm sorry. It will not happen again."  
  
Gambriel was surprised. Endreas had never ever said sorry, especially not to his own father.  
  
,,Are you allright, Endreas?"  
  
,,I'm fine. Just very tired."  
  
The Elf took Boromir by the arm and gently guided him through the forest. Boromir decided to follow him, because Haldir and the other Elves were still following them. He presumed that this Elf was some sort of family, maybe his father.  
  
When the group of Elves reached Lothlorien, Haldir said goodbye to the Elf that appeared to his father.  
  
,,Well, naamarie for now, Gambriel. Keep a close eye on your son."  
  
,,I will. Thank you very much, Haldir. I really owe you something. Naamarie."  
  
Boromir walked after his 'father' while pondering.  
  
How was he supposed to get out of this situation?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Galadriel stared into her Mirror. What she now had seen, was very rare, and hadn't happened for thousands of years. The spirit of a man had taken over a young Elven-body. Apparently, Boromir wasn't willing to die without trying to live first. This was very special indeed. She turned around to see her husband Celeborn.  
  
,,I want to have a word with our friend Endreas."  
  
Celeborn almost looked confused. But he knew his wife perfectly knew what she was doing and had no doubts.  
  
,,I'm sure he'll have some time left to come and speak to you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Not having any idea where he was going, Boromir followed Gambriel, and tried not to lose him. If he did, he would be helplessly lost in Lothlorien and that would really be suspicious.  
  
After a walk of ten minutes, they reached Gambriels house. Like all the other houses in Lothlorien, it was white and beautifully decorated. But Boromir couldn't enjoy the sight of the wonderful house. He was sure that, if they got in, his 'father' would have a serious talk with him and surely he would notice something was different.  
  
They were about to enter when an Elf approached them.  
  
,,Excuse me, but are you Gambriel?"  
  
He continued when Gambriel nodded.  
  
,,The Lady asked for Endreas. She said that she wanted to have a talk with him."  
  
Gambriel looked at Boromir.  
  
,,But he's tired. I'm sorry to say this, but can't she wait untill tomorrow? Then he will be ready."  
  
The Elf shook his head.  
  
,,After the visit to the Lady he'll be brought home safely. It won't take very long."  
  
Boromir swallowed. So she had already seen. . .  
  
~That's it for today! Sorry again for the late update! Don't forget to read my other stories! Before you leave, please submit a review! Thank you very much! : ) 


	5. Unknown Royalty

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey peeps! How are you? I'm fine, thank you! Now, I'll just thank the reviewers, and continue the story! And sorry for the late update, but I just got a new game on my computer, that I just HAD to play. . ."  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yay! Everytime I update one of my stories, you're one of the first reviewers! That's so sweet! You're really reviewing every chapter I write, aren't you? Well, thank you!  
  
To evil1: Ah, you like the rest of my stories, too? Thank you! That's so very nice! Well, bye!  
  
To Celebrindal: Heheh. . . you wonder what's up next, huh? Well, here's the next chappie!  
  
To Artemis: Tee-hee! The "" marks on the bottom, as you thought that were pretty strange, that's just a Dutch way of writing! Oh well. Yes, Boromir is freaked out by Galadriel, and I'm too. Anyway, here's the next chap!  
  
To Huinesoron: Yay! I'm glad to hear you liked the last chapter! How was your weekend in Wales? I've always wanted to go there. . .  
  
To velda: Oh, I don't know how Boromir exactly took over Endreas' body. . . that's why I never wrote it in my story! : - D  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Heheheheh. . . I love to write cliffhangers. . . Well, here's the meeting with the scary Galadriel! And indeed, the next update will be in 'Power up!'  
  
To Tursiops: Hey little one! So. . . my chapters are too short, huh? Well, pech voor jou!  
  
To Lady Moon: YES! He lives in me! Hehehehe. . . Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien made up! But I do own the rest! Especially Endreas! He's mine! My own! My precious! WHA HA HA!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Boromir followed the Elf as slowly as possible, pretending to be tired. But the Elf didn't show any signs of thinking about letting him rest for a while, so it was no use.  
  
How was he going to do this? Lying?  
  
She would certainly notice.  
  
Telling the truth?  
  
The truth was too difficult to tell.  
  
Just wait and see?  
  
Wait and see her command giving this body back and die? Yeah, sure. Ahem.  
  
There was just no way he could get out of this one. She was very powerful and wise.  
  
On that moment, the Elf turned around to him.  
  
,,Endreas, wait here. The Lady will be here in a minute."  
  
With that, the Elf walked away. Oh, how much he would give to have a home to return to! Boromir thought a moment about escaping or running away from Lothlorien right now, but if he would do that, he would surely get caught. THEN he WOULD be in VERY serious problems. So, there was no other option than just stand here and wait.  
  
,,I am pleased to see that you've decided to come, Endreas."  
  
Boromir turned around quickly and saw Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Woods.  
  
Immediatly, he felt his old fear returning as he watched her. While trying to hide that, he said:  
  
,,Also I am pleased, Lady, for I have the honor to meet you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
,,You are quite an actor. . . son of Gondor."  
  
Boromir silently cursed. So he had been right all along. She had seen, and probably, she was very upset and angry about what he had done.  
  
He sighed, then looked straight at Galadriel.  
  
,,So you know."  
  
With a little smile on her face, she nodded.  
  
,,I hope that you understand, that what you've done, can't be ignored."  
  
,,I am sorry, Lady. But the chance of living was just too good to let it slip."  
  
,,That is something I understand. But think about this. What happened to the soul you've casted off? Will that soul have disappeared? Or maybe he'll have to wander around without a life?"  
  
Boromir hesitated. ,,I have, to be honest, no idea what happened to him. But. . . who is he? I would like to know more about the body I'm in."  
  
And to his surprise, she nodded. ,,Very well. His name is Endreas, as you might have noticed. His full name is Endreas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil."  
  
Boromir blinked with his eyes. ,,So. . . you mean he's a brother of Legolas?"  
  
,,Yes. He's Legolas' younger brother."  
  
,,But why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be living in Mirkwood?"  
  
,,Mirkwood was in danger. Legolas was old enough to defend himself, but Endreas was to young. King Thranduil brought him here. Gambriel took over Thranduil's role as father."  
  
,,Didn't Endreas know anything about his past?"  
  
,,He knows the truth. But still, he refused to see King Thranduil as his father."  
  
,,And Legolas? Does he know?"  
  
,,He knows he has a younger brother, somewhere in Middle-Earth. He never gave up searching for Endreas, but never found him."  
  
,,So. . . I suppose I'm not allowed to stay in this body? You're probably not very happy with the fact that I've taken over the body of Endreas."  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
,,What makes you think that way, son of Gondor?"  
  
Boromir looked up in surprise. ,,What do you mean?"  
  
,,I was planning to see how things work out."  
  
,,So I'm not going to be punished?"  
  
,,Well. . . actually you are. Your punishment will be. . ."  
  
~WHA HA HA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! What will be Boromir's punishment? Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! Review please! 


	6. Free!

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Here's a brand new chapter!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yes, Endreas is Legolas' younger brother! Bad Boromir for stealing Endreas' body! BAH!!!  
  
To Huinesoron: Ah, too bad you didn't meet any Welsh people. . . I've always wanted to go to Wales. . . Oh well. . . On with the story!"  
  
To Lady Moon: Nice idea, but I've already planned something else! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Well, this chapter will reveal Boromir's punishment! I hope you'll like it!  
  
Celebrindal: Oh my, don't pout! Here's the next chap!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that Tolkien made up!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Galadriel looked at Boromir and said:  
  
,,I have foreseen a war. Because of that, Haldir will go to a place called Helmsdeep with an army of Lothlorien-Elves. You will go with them. I've heard you are an excellent swordsman."  
  
Boromir stared at her for a moment, then stammered:  
  
,,Why. . . Can't you. . . Do I really have to fight in a war?"  
  
,,Trust me. Everything will be allright. If I'm right, Legolas will be there, too. You'll have to explain him everything."  
  
,,But he'll kill me when he hears I took over the body of his younger brother!"  
  
,,Do you really think he will? Is Legolas that murderous?"  
  
,,Well. . . No. . ."  
  
,,Then you have nothing to be afraid of. I will talk about this with Haldir. Until the army leaves, you're allowed to wander around everywhere in Lothlorien. But I suggest you stay with Gambriel and act like nothing's wrong. I don't want him to have a troubled mind."  
  
Boromir nodded very slowly, then bowed.  
  
,,If that is what you want, it will be done, my Lady."  
  
Galadriel nodded and Boromir turned around and was brought back to Gambriel's house.  
  
Gambriel didn't ask anything. He seemed to think that Endreas/Boromir was too tired to tell anything.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Boromir wandered through Lothlorien the next morning, he decided to do one last try to escape from this Elven-city. He really didn't want to be here. And he didn't want to go with that Haldir-guy, either.  
  
Boromir didn't care that Galadriel may have foreseen this. He wanted to get out of here!  
  
Careful not to attract any attention from the other Elves in Lothlorien, he walked out Lothlorien, into the forest. He had to climb in trees to escape some Elves, but all was fine and he reached the river safely. Now he would follow the Fellowship! He didn't want to march in an army! That was not like him.  
  
He walked to the place where he had seen the Fellowship for the last time. Once arrived there, he could easily find some footsteps of Gimli. He would follow them and go to Legolas on his own way. That way, he wouldn't disobey the Lady, and wouldn't be forced to march in an army.  
  
With his Elven-eyes, Boromir could see the footprints without any problem. He felt free again!  
  
The Fellowship hadn't seen the last of him yet!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~I'm very sorry for the shortest chapter ever! I hope you'll review anyway! 


	7. Sadreen

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,BOO!! Yeah, I scared the living daylights out of you, didn't I? WHA HA HA! Oh well. Here's the next chappie!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Argh! I can't escape your reviews! Boo-hoo! : ) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Amari Tinviel: I'm glad to hear you like it, Amari!  
  
To Hana: I gave Endreas Legolas' sur/nickname, because that would make clear the connection between the two of them. Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Yeah, I thought Helm's Deep would be a good idea. Helm's Deep is cool. Legolas is cool. So I decided to go to Helm's Deep AND Legolas! Yay! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Lady Moon: No, Boromir doesn't believe in staying put at all. Perhaps it's the Elven-energy?  
  
To Celebrindal: Oh, I'm so glad you love the story! Your review was really nice! Thnx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't. BLAH!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Boromir sat down on the grass. He felt awful. He was very hungry and tired. And on top of that, he couldn't find the footprints of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli anymore. He lost them! Oh, he felt so stupid! Couldn't he do anything? Hey, don't get all depressed. Think, Boromir, think.  
  
It had been six days since he had left Lothlorien. In those days, he had barely enough to eat. Drinking wasn't much of a problem, there were little creeks everywhere. Thank to his bow and arrow he carried with him, he had been able to shoot a rabbit three days ago, but that wasn't enough. The grassy hills he was travelling through first meant freedom, now just suffering.  
  
Boromir was just getting ready to feel sorry for himself, when he heard a faint sound. Turning around, he could see a human walking on one of the hills.  
  
Boromir watched the man as he sneaked closer. When he was very close, he notched his bow and fired the arrow right before the man's feet. The man stood still at once, turned around and stared at Boromir. With a calm voice, Boromir asked:  
  
,,Where are you going, stranger?"  
  
The man had brown eyes and short, dark-brown hair. He had a deep, calming voice, which answered:  
  
,,I am going to everywhere and nowhere. I am just a traveller which means no harm. And what about you, Elf? Lothlorien's the other way, you know."  
  
Boromir frowned a bit when he answered: ,,I will tell you as a proof that I mean no harm either. I'm on my way to Helmsdeep, to fight a war."  
  
The man nodded and continued watching Boromir. ,,A war? In Helmsdeep? You know, I think I'll go there, too. Do you mind if I accompany you?"  
  
Boromir was a bit overwhelmed with this sudden question.  
  
,,Well, ehm. . . Yes, I guess so. But I don't know your name. I want to know the name of my companion."  
  
,,My name is Sadreen. I once came from Bree. But that was a long time ago. What about you, my friend?"  
  
,,I'm Endreas, nice to meet you. I just came from Lothlorien." Well, there's nothing lied with that. Boromir smiled to himself.  
  
Sadreen sat down and made a fire with the wood he had carried with him. He pointed to the bow in Boromir's hand.  
  
,,Are you any good with that thing?"  
  
Boromir looked at his bow. ,,Well, I'm getting better and better." When he looked at Sadreen, he saw the man carried a short sword with him.  
  
,,What about your weapon? Can you handle it well enough?"  
  
Sadreen smiled at him and nodded. ,,Good enough to be able to travel on my own."  
  
Boromir sat down with the fire too. Sadreen asked him:  
  
,,You're still a young Elf. Aren't you a bit too young to fight in a war?"  
  
,,Hell no, I'm one of the most skilled fighters of my age. My parents agreed with letting me go here."  
  
,,Isn't your father coming with you, or more? Are you the only Elf who's going to fight in the name of Lothlorien?"  
  
,,Well, no. I'm more like a. . . scout. Yes, a scout."  
  
Sadreen eyed him for a few seconds, then looked down in the fire again. ,,How old are you, Endreas?"  
  
Boromir thought for a moment. He had to be younger than Legolas. . .  
  
,,I'm 1658 years. What about you?"  
  
,,So far, I've counted 34 years."  
  
Boromir and Sadreen decided to sleep at that place and continue their journey to Helmsdeep the next day.  
  
As they walked through the grass, onward to their destination, they talked and learned a lot more about each other. Soon they became friends. Not exactly knowing what destiny had lying in front of them, they wandered along carefree.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Sorry for the lousy end of this chapter. But, fortunatly, this isn't the end of the story! I'll continue this story as soon as possible!  
  
Hey! I have a very good suggestion here:  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. New Hope

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey you! Yeah! You! Hello! Sorry for the late update again, I guess I'm a slow writer. I had to write some one-shot-stories and few new chapters for other stories. So, here's the next chapter anyway!"  
  
To Hanya the Bloody Angel: Strange? Ha! That's exactly what I am! We'll see if Sadreen is to be trusted, time will tell. Thank you very much for reading this story, reviewing it and even adding it to your favorites! Yay!  
  
To Elanhin: You like the name Endreas? Thank you! I made it up all by myself! Go me! Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Thank you for your reviews! And yes, Legolas looks remarkably good for his age! * dreams away, thinking of Leggie *  
  
To Lady Moon3: * computerscreen breaks * Wow, you have a strong voice! Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: Dûh. . . if I owned anything of LotR. . . I'd be on tv right now! (and I'm not, in case you were wondering)  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Boromir had given up any hope in finding footprints of Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli. Now he was just an Elf, travelling with a man, to a terrible war. He had talked with Sadreen a lot about the war they were going. And actually, the man didn't know much of it at all. But that was okay, for Boromir knew the way.  
  
And Sadreen was okay. Boromir discovered that his friend could handle his bow very well. Since Boromir had met Sadreen, he had never been hungry again. Sadreen went hunting every evening and every time, he came back with enough food for another day.  
  
Sadreen seemed to be very careful with Boromir. Sometimes, a lost Orc attacked them. A proof that they came closer to the war. And Sadreen was always the first to fight, to protect Boromir.  
  
When Boromir had asked the man about this, the man had answered that he didn't want him to get hurt because he had still so long to live.  
  
Hmm. . . Boromir had a feeling this wasn't the full truth, but didn't ask more about the subject. He didn't want to ruin the comfortable atmosphere between them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After some time, Boromir would have known how long if he'd only counted the days, Sadreen pointed to the horizon.  
  
,,Hey Endreas, can you see what that is?"  
  
Endreas held his hand above his eyes and scanned the horizon. He saw smoke rising from a certain spot.  
  
,,I think there's a fire going on, or something like that. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about it."  
  
Sadreen nodded and stared at the smoke.  
  
,,Endreas?"  
  
,,Hn? What is it?"  
  
,,Want to trade weapons?"  
  
Boromir was completely surprised by this question.  
  
,,Eh. . . Why, Sadreen?"  
  
Sadreen had obviously been thinking about this, because he had his answer ready immediatly.  
  
,,I noticed that your abilities with bow and arrows are not the best. I happen to be able to fight with those weapons as good as I am with my sword. . ."  
  
Boromir had to think about that one. It was quite a good deal, actually. He had learned how to handle a sword every since he was just five years old, so why not?  
  
,,Okay. I think I can fight even better with a sword."  
  
,,Well, then. That's settled."  
  
~ * ~  
  
It had been three days since they spotted the smoke rising at the horizon. Boromir was walking down a small hill, when his eyes saw the footprints.  
  
The footprints of Gimli. He immediatly recognised them, for Dwarf- footprints were deeper than the rest.  
  
,,Sadreen, look at this!" He called at his companion. The man turned around and studied the footprints.  
  
,,A Dwarf?"  
  
Boromir nodded wildly, almost jumping up and down in his happiness. ,,Yes Sadreen! A Dwarf! Can you imagine that?"  
  
Sadreen frowned, not looking that happy at all. ,,Why are you so delighted to know that there's a Dwarf walking around here somewhere? . . . I thought Elves hated Dwarves?"  
  
Boromir shook his head while he almost danced around Gimli's footprints.  
  
,,Well, perhaps they hate them, but I know this: my friends are with this Dwarf."  
  
Boromir hesitated for a moment. ,,Including my brother!" He added. Since this body was the younger brother of Legolas, he could make a remark on that. He noticed that Sadreen was looking at him.  
  
,,You have a brother? What is he called?"  
  
,,His name is Legolas. Oh, c'mon, we have to go! Maybe we can catch up with them!" And he ran down the rest of the hill with all his Elven-speed.  
  
Sadreen looked at his Elven-companion, slowly shook his head, muttered ,,Legolas?" And then walked after the young Elf, wondering.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Boromir didn't notice any of Sadreen's different behavior, for he ran up and down hills, crying out to his companion to hurry and then ran even further, scanning the horizon to check out any signs of life. On a certain point, Sadreen had to call him over to tell him it was getting far too dark to travel any further.  
  
,,Besides, you must be tired by now."  
  
Respecting his companion's wishes, Boromir tried to sleep some time, but didn't quite succeed. So after two hours of desperatly trying to get some rest, he couldn't bare it anymore! He needed to do something!  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Sadreen woke up, about 5 o'clock in the morning, he discovered that Endreas and his bow were gone, and that beside him, there were at least four sorts of wild-life. Sadreen smiled. His young Elven-friend had gone hunting.  
  
The man didn't have to wait for very long. Half an hour later, the Elf returned with a dead rabbit and some sort of bird in his hands.  
  
Boromir grinned at Sadreen, who smiled back.  
  
,,And, how do you like the results of my hunt?"  
  
Sadreen smiled even more. ,,It's great, but I'm afraid it won't last for long."  
  
,,Hm? Why not?"  
  
,,Because we don't have anything to keep it in, and it will spoil before we can eat it."  
  
Boromir made a face. ,,You're no fun at all."  
  
Sadreen laughed and began to gather the dead animals with the most flesh on it.  
  
,,Come, we have to move on! We have to find your friends, Endreas!"  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
~YAY! This was a new chapter! I actually succeeded in writing another chapter (which was actually very hard this time). I'm very very very busy with writing, so you can expect more updates in other stories soon.  
  
I'd like to recommend this story:  
  
'Babies, Teenagers, and a Slightly Young Wizard' - written by: 'Im A Brandybuck'  
  
She's a great writer! Go check it out!  
  
Oh yeah! And leave a review, or else I will banish you to a planet that doesn't even exist! Ha! 


	9. A Meeting at Last

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hello all! First, I'd like to tell you that I would very much appreciate it when you read this story: 'Love in Lothlorien', written by 'Elanhin'! Let's just say that our stories will fuse. She will continue on this story-line! Isn't that cool? Anyway! On with the story! To all who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! To all who haven't reviewed (yet), SHAME ON YOU!" : )  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sadreen looked at the burned corpses with an expression of pure disgust upon his face, and inhaled slowly to stop himself from retching.  
  
Boromir, on the other hand, grabbed a branch that was lying on the ground and poked between the burned Orc-limbs. He looked at Sadreen over his shoulder.  
  
,,Why are you standing all the way down there?"  
  
Sadreen coughed. ,,I don't feel that well. The look of those dead. . . things doesn't encourage me to feel better, actually."  
  
Boromir shrugged and turned around again. But it was only a matter of seconds before he was distracted again, this time by the sound of whistling in a far distance. He looked up, just in time to hear the neighing of a horse.  
  
Sadreen heard it too and stepped somewhat closer to Boromir.  
  
,,Look! See that horse?" Boromir pointed to the white dot that appeared over a hill in the distance, but was coming closer very fast.  
  
Sadreen nodded, and when the horse had come close enough for him to see, he told Boromir:  
  
,,I believe that's one of the Maevas. . ."  
  
The horse passed them without giving them much more than a glance.  
  
Boromir turned to Sadreen when the horse had left his field of vision. ,,You know something of his kind? Can you tell me what sort of people the Maevas obey?"  
  
Sadreen frowned and shrugged. ,,I don't really know. I only know them from the stories my guardian used to tell me."  
  
Boromir slowly nodded. ,,I see. I didn't know that you had lost your parents."  
  
Sadreen seemed to be slightly taken aback by this statement. Then gathered himself and answered:  
  
,,I don't like to talk about my parents. It's quite a. . . difficult subject."  
  
,,Alright then. Hey Sadreen, you know what? I think we should follow that white horse. Perhaps it brings us to reliable people."  
  
Sadreen seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded. ,,Alright. Besides, if it leads us to danger, we'll be able to defend ourselves anyway."  
  
Boromir agreed and they ran the same way that the horse had done.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later, on top of one of the many hills around, Boromir saw something that really made his heart do a backflip. He was just scanning the horizon, as he had done so many times before, when he saw something moving in the far distance. As he narrowed his eyes to take a better look, he noticed it were three riders, two on white horses and one on a brown one. Sadreen came standing on his side.  
  
,,What do you see, Endreas?" He said without looking at Boromir.  
  
Boromir concentrated some more and reported to Sadreen:  
  
,,There are three riders over there in the far distance, two white horses and one brown. If I look more closer, I can see that two of the riders have blond or white hair."  
  
He stopped looking at the tiny figures and turned to Sadreen.  
  
,,Guess who I think they are?"  
  
Sadreen smiled. ,,You must think that we managed to catch up with your friends?"  
  
Boromir nodded wildly. ,,Yes! They must have travelled through that forest, while we travelled around it."  
  
Sadreen looked around to Fangorn Forest. ,,Too bad we haven't been able to pay it a visit."  
  
Boromir laughed and stared at his compagnon. ,,You can't be serious? That forest is very dangerous! What's worth visiting in there?"  
  
Sadreen sighed and looked down at Boromir. This was the first time that he noticed that Sadreen was so much taller than he was. The man now looked dreamily at the sky and spoke:  
  
,,I thought, being an Elf, you'd understand, Endreas. My whole life, I've dreamed of whispering with those trees, having conversations with the Ents. They're all so much wiser than most people I've ever known. Don't think of Fangorn Forest as dangerous, Endreas. There are places in this world that make you wish you were in Fangorn. Perhaps it's full of risks, but once you're trusted, you'll be safe forever. At least, that's what everyone has told me."  
  
Sadreen seemed to wake up from his dream, and grabbed Boromir's arm.  
  
,,But why are we lingering here while we could be running after your friends, Endreas? I know they ride on horses and we don't, but they will probably rest at Edoras. See, you can see it on the horizon right over there."  
  
~ * ~  
  
When they finally approached Edoras, Boromir and Sadreen saw a great amount of people coming out of the city.  
  
Two men on horses came riding towards them.  
  
,,I'm sorry, but Edoras is no longer safe. If you have business in Edoras, I must disappoint you."  
  
The other man eyed Sadreen, then looked at Boromir.  
  
,,Have I met you before?" He asked while the first people were passing them.  
  
Boromir shrugged slowly. ,,I don't know. For some people, all Elves look the same."  
  
The man on the horse nodded. ,,I might be wrong. But you look like the Elf that was with Gandalf very much."  
  
,,Gandalf???" Boromir had the feeling that his jaw would fall off if it dropped any lower. Gandalf was here, in Edoras? But. . . he couldn't be! Wasn't Gandalf dead?  
  
But then again, he was supposed to be dead too.  
  
~ * ~  
  
However Sadreen and Boromir tried, they couldn't get horses to ride on after such a long journey. The men that had talked to them before, had given them permission to travel with the people from Edoras.  
  
Boromir and Sadreen were talking away about nothing, just to keep their legs going.  
  
,,Did you have many friends back there in Lothlorien?" Sadreen asked Boromir.  
  
,,Oh, well, I had a few good friends, yes." Boromir considered something. Should he tell Sadreen? Oh well, it couldn't hurt him, telling the truth for a change?  
  
,,I had a girl there too, Isilien." Boromir stared at his feet, who were still walking. It was true. When he was staying in Lothlorien, he had met a very nice She-Elf. It had given him some trouble, but their time together had been worth it. He would probably never see her again. . . Boromir then promised himself that, if he would survive all this, he'd return to her.  
  
Boromir was awoken from his daydream by Sadreen, who suddenly pulled him aside. A horse trotted past Boromir on hardly five inches. Boromir turned around to thank Sadreen, but the man ran after the horse, grabbed it by it's halter and forced it to stop. He pulled down the head of the horse, and whispered something in it's ear. The horse immediately calmed down.  
  
Boromir, who had been watching this, felt a strong respect for Sadreen. The man sure knew how to handle horses! He walked towards Sadreen, but was stopped by a voice behind him, saying:  
  
,,I didn't know there were more Elves here, who are you?"  
  
Boromir turned around.  
  
In front of him, on a white horse, was Legolas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Hey! This chapter is somewhat longer than my average chapter! Go me! Well, if you want to know more about Boromir's love in Lothlorien, read Elanhin's story, 'Love in Lothlorien'.  
  
And ehm. . . please review this chapter. 


End file.
